ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Syndriel Vas
Syndriel Vas is a tiefling bard, well-versed in the ways of the streets and of people. Having grown up in the cutthroat city of Zhagroit, the son to a powerful mercenary guild member, Syndriel is no stranger to the cruelties of life and of people. However he tries to avoid those types, and instead socializes with the upper classes, fitting in as one of their own and performing for them with his skills. Appearance With mostly elven blood, Syndriel’s demonic traits manifest in a set of slightly curving horns that jut out and up from the top of his forehead, as well as a 5-foot tail and a scarlet complexion. His eyes gleam a bright golden color when he is angry or producing flames, and remain a striking blue otherwise. He is built long and wiry but not lanky, and has filed his fingernails down to be rounded instead of pointed. His teeth, too, are flat, though his incisors are extra-sharp and a bit long, like fangs. His messy hair usually has the “I just woke up” look. When mingling with the common folk or when travelling, Syndriel wears a worn but well-tailored vest of a blue-green with light-grey trim. His breeches are tied below the knee and are of a wine-purple hue. Beneath the vest he wears a very low-cut shirt. He keeps his flute in a leather tube strapped to his bag and carries a small viol in a case slung across his back as well. A rapier hangs at his side. Among the upper-crust, Syndriel’s vest is replaced by a deep blue-grey one that is much lower-cut, along with a silken scarf of the same sea-blue. A royal purple shirt with puffed sleeves is worn under that, and his boots become heel-boots of black and golden leather. On such occasion his hair is tidier, with intentional cowlicks allowed, and he has a coronet of elvish silver that fits over his horns and is tucked under his bangs. Under the tunic, which is unbuttoned at the bottom, he wears a pale orange sash and belt of fine quality. Personality Chaotic (neutral-ish) Good. Syndriel has a penchant for small mischiefs and a far greater penchant for teasing people, in subtle or not-so-subtle ways - this however is never done with malicious intent. He is kind at heart and genuinely desires to aid others, though this is not something most people would see at first glance. Syndriel also has little regard for the rules, except where it is necessary or suits his temperament in any particular moment. His code of honor amounts to: “Do what you think is right, and have fun while doing it”. In his mind, the right thing is generally the course of action that protects his friends, defends the innocent, saves a life, or saves himself (in that order). He has also become a bit of a deviant, frequently using his natural charm and undeniable talents to seduce noblemen and the occasional noblewoman, and sometimes getting money out of it, whether by charging for his services or by pilfering a valuable piece of jewellery before leaving. Most of the time however, he simply enjoys the act itself. Category:My Characters Category:NPCs Category:Combat NPCs